Una Tarde en la Biblioteca
by Aika Kuso
Summary: El Titulo lo dice todo. OrekixChitanda/Lemon.


**Una tarde en la biblioteca.**

Una pequeña chica se encontraba en una de las partes más alejadas de la biblioteca de su escuela.

Tenía las mejillas de un leve color rojo y la respiración entre cortada, sentada en una de las mesas con la vista fija a un libro que tenía en sus manos.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y cerraba las piernas de vez en cuando mientras se mordía el labio.  
.

.

* * *

.

.

Oreki se encontraba en el Salón de Geografía mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Hey! Houtarou— le grito Satoshi.  
—Hm— desvió su vista hacia él.  
— Necesito que me hagas… Un favor— Dijo acercándose a él con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Cuál?— Dudo un poco al preguntar.  
—Sacarías un libro en la biblioteca por mi— Oreki se le quedo viendo mientras pensaba— ¿Por Favor?

—Está bien— dijo levantándose.

—Gracias—sonriendo— Se llama…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sus mejillas cada vez estaban más rojas, cerraba sus piernas con mucha fuerza y se mordía el labio para no soltar un gemido.

Se sentía extraña… cada vez que cerraba sus piernas una especie de corriente recorría su cuerpo, no podía de dejar de leer ese libro… paso la página y abrió los ojos sorprendida…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oreki entro a la biblioteca y se dispuso a buscar el Libro que le había pedido Satoshi, se fue a la parte más alejada ya que por esos lados se encontraba el libro.

—Hmm— observando el lugar pudo notar la cabellera de cierta peli negra de ojos morados.

La miró, sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo y estaba concentrada en su libro, se escondió detrás de unos estantes y se le quedo viendo

Los pequeños sonidos que hacia Chitanda al evitar gemir hacían que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzara a despertarse, su respiración (al igual que la de Chitanda) se volvió muy profunda _c_aminó hacia donde estaba Chitanda.

—Chitanda…

Chitanda abrió los ojos sorprendida y cerro el libro rápidamente.

—¡Oreki-san!—nerviosa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar un libro— se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Ya veo—

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—

—Estaba leyendo un libro—

—Oh… Estoy buscando este libro — le da un papel con el nombre— ¿sabes dónde está?

—Si—Se levantó cogiendo el papel y fue a buscar el libro.

Oreki miro el libro y lo agarro, lo abrió y comenzó a leer el libro.

—_Chitanda… ¿leyendo esto?_—Pensó Oreki, cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesa mientras Chitanda regresaba con el libro.

—Aquí esta—Sonrío u poco nerviosa.

—Gracias— Chitanda asintió, agarro su libro y se dio la vuelta—Chitanda— La llamó.

Chitanda se dio la vuelta y Oreki la tomó del brazo acercándola a él.

— ¿Oreki-san?— Oreki se acercó al rostro de Chitanda y la besó—Hmm—Chitanda se sorprendió pero a los segundos le correspondió.

El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, Oreki la tenía abrazada por la cintura y Chitanda tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La alzo y la sentó sobre la mesa, le mordió el labio levemente provocando que abriera la boca acción que aprovecho para introducir su lengua.

Chitanda gimió al sentir la lengua de Oreki acariciar la suya

—Ahh…Oreki— gimió al sentir las manos de Oreki meterse por debajo de su camisa y acariciar sus senos por sobre la tela del sostén.

Le quito la camisa y Chitanda se tapó con sus brazos.

—Oreki…..No —

—Hmm— se apegó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Chitanda sintió algo duro rozando su entrepierna y no pudo evitar gemir.

—Ahh—Oreki se separó un poco y Chitanda hizo un gesto de desaprobación, Lo abrazo apegándolo más a ella y Oreki se dio cuenta porque lo hizo.

La tomo por la cintura y la apego más a él, movió sus caderas restregando su zona con la de ella mientras la besaba con salvajismo.

Chitanda le correspondía y acariciaba su pecho mientras movía sus caderas.

—Ahh…Oreki-san—

—Shh…nos escucharan— Sintió los músculos de Chitanda tensarse.

—Esto no está bien— dijo asustada.

—Chitanda…. Nadie nos vera— la besó tomándola del mentón. Chitanda le desabotonó la camisa y observo su pecho—Ese libro…

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?—

—Escuche a unas chicas hablando de él…tenia… curiosidad—

Oreki sonrió y acaricio su espalda— ¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto?

—Tengo….curiosidad….quiero saber cómo se siente—

—Yo también — Chitanda bajo sus manos hacia su entre pierna.

— ¿Esto es?— acariciando su Erección.

—Hmm….S-si— Oreki había cerrado los ojos.

Desabotonó su pantalón y bajo el cierre haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

—Es…..Grande— dijo sorprendida. Oreki la apego a él y volvió a besarla.

Deslizo sus manos por sus muslos acariciándolos y subió por su espalda, le desabrochó el sostén dejando sus senos al descubierto, Chitanda se sonrojo y cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Oreki acariciarlos lentamente.

—Aahh….Ah….Oreki— Oreki puso una mano sobre su boca evitando que gimiera, levanto su falda y le quito las bragas lentamente—Hmm— con sus manos acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos y con su pulgar su clítoris. Chitanda soltó un gemido ahogado por la mano de Oreki , este sonrió y retiro su mano de su boca— Ahh — Se escucharon varios ruidos y supieron que alguien había entrado a la biblioteca.

—Shhh—

—No podemos seguir—

—Tranquila… No nos escucharan— sacó su miembro y lo acercó a su entrada.

—Se Suave— dijo sonrojada.

—Si— lentamente introdujo su miembro en su interior, Chitanda agarro sus brazos fuertemente mientras hacia una expresión de dolor—Hmm— Oreki cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

— ¡Ah!— se movía lentamente dentro de ella, sujetaba sus brazos fuertemente para evitar gemir y tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura—Ahh Oreki— Oreki besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Pasaron minutos así, disfrutando de la sensación, del roce de sus miembros y las caricias que se brindaban el uno al otro.

Al momento de clímax pronunciaron sus nombres, Chitanda pego su frente del pecho de Oreki calmando su respiración.

—Chitanda… Si no hubiera sido yo el que— Chitanda lo cayo dándole un beso.

—Jamás hubiera pasado esto… Solo te dejaría a ti….hacerme esto— Oreki sonrió y la volvió a besar.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido?— se escuchó la voz de una chica.

Oreki se separó de Chitanda y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y fueron hacia el salón.

—Chitanda—

— ¿Si?—

—Eso significa que nosotros somos…

—Si— sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

\_/

\/


End file.
